


La chica de las diademas (rotas)

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: A Blair le duele la traición de Dan, Angst, Blair es el gran amor de Dan, Blair es un bebé, Blair intenta demostrar un punto y la realidad la golpea, Confesiones fallidas, Dan y Blair merecían más, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, Post-Episode AU: s06e05, Revelations, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhappy Ending, de ahí no me va a sacar nadie, es que voy a hacer eso, la sexta temporada son los padres, moriré en esta montaña, más de lo que le duele lo que Chuck hace, por qué no puedo poner tags en español???, porque lo que siente por Dan va más allá de la amistad, se me dan fatal los tags, ya estaría
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Post 6x05. ¿Qué pasaría si Blair enfrentara sus sentimientos por Dan Humphrey después del cotillón?«Ir con Dan al cotillón se había sentido como llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, quitarse el maquillaje, deshacerse del sujetador y tumbarse en la cama con un plato de macarones, una copa de vino y las películas de Audrey Hepburn reproduciéndose de fondo. Se había sentido bien, tan bien que ni siquiera se había parado a analizarlo y eso ahora la estaba matando».
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	La chica de las diademas (rotas)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué pasaría si Blair enfrentara sus sentimientos por Dan Humphrey después del cotillón? Pues que la serie tendría dos dedos de frente. Algún día dejaré de fiarme de The CW, i promise. NO BETA, sorry.

—¿Humphrey?

Al llegar al apartamento, se encontró con Dorota y Vanya. El chico solitario se marcía por la mañana, le informó con aire apesadumbrado. «¡Quería irse ahora mismo, señorita Blair, pero le convencí para que al menos se quedara esta noche! ¿A dónde va a ir a estas horas?». Blair tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no saltar con un «¡Pues con su querida Serena! ¿Con quién si no?». Con un gesto de la mano, y con un «estoy tan cansada para estas tonterías…», se deshizo del huracán que se desataba en su interior, de esa tormenta rusa de emociones sin ton ni son. Ella lo había invitado a quedarse. Era lógico que volviera. 

Mañana sería otro día, mañana montaría un escándalo si hiciera falta. 

O podría sacarlo de la cama con toda esa montaña de sentimientos. 

Pero, sin embargo, cuando llegó a su puerta, antes incluso de rozar el pomo, se arrepintió. Era Dan Humphrey. El chico de las películas en blanco y negro, de las cartas inacabadas y de las promesas (im)posibles. Había sido su mejor amigo, su cómplice y su confidente. Y ella le había roto el corazón. O eso había creído, pensó, mientras terminaba de desmaquillarse y rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Él le había dicho que la amaba y después, antes de que se acabara su ultimátum, le había puesto los cuernos con Serena, con su mejor amiga, con la chica que le quitaba todo sin esforzarse. Primero Nate, después su madre y ahora Dan. 

Serena le podía quitar todo menos Chuck. 

Con su anillo de pedida enredado entre los dedos, trepó hasta la cama y se escondió en su refugio de mantas y almohadas. Mañana se libraría de Dan Humphrey. Mañana el chico solitario sería historia. 

—Maldita sea —murmuró entre dientes, pateó las mantas y atravesó la habitación con el corazón en la garganta, y el pasillo, hasta la puerta de Dan—. Como estés aquí con Serena…

Era una posibilidad.

Era la excusa que necesitaba para deshacerse por fin de ese nudo en la garganta que no parecía querer abandonarla, que se había instalado allí en cuanto sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Dan en medio de ninguna parte; por fin desecharía el recuerdo de sus sonrisas, de sus manos entrelazadas, de sus besos que le robaban el aliento y de cómo le hacía sentir solo con su presencia. Cómo se había sentido estos últimos días con él de nuevo en casa. 

De sus promesas (im)posibles, de sus cartas sin acabar, de sus futuros dibujados en el aire y de su viaje a Roma. Quería olvidarse por fin de él. _Necesitaba_ olvidarse de él. 

Estaba todo oscuro. Blair vaciló en el quicio de la puerta. 

—¿Humphrey? —susurró aterrorizada, porque no quería esto, enfrentarse a él, arrepentirse de su decisión. Chuck era la elección correcta. Porque nada de lo que Chuck pudiera hacer sería comparable con el daño que Dan le había hecho—. ¡Humphrey!

Dan nunca había tenido el sueño profundo. Él siempre se despertaba primero. Cerró los ojos ante la intensidad de sus recuerdos, de esas mañanas con plumas, besos azucarados, cosquillas sin piedad y desayunos en la cama. Se aferró al pomo con fuerza, como el escudo que no era, y se llevó la mano al cuello. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había dejado el anillo en la mesilla, se había desprendido de él. 

Ni siquiera se inmutó, quizás no estaba allí o quizás se escondía debajo de las mantas. Blair halló en la oscuridad una aliada, una excusa para romperse por la mitad y poner su corazón en bandeja. Para recuperar su corazón. 

Dio un paso al frente, otro. 

—Me has roto el corazón, Humphrey. Se suponía que tú nunca me harías daño, que me querías, que veías a la verdadera Blair, ¡que eras distinto! ¿y qué has hecho hoy? ¿Qué hiciste hace meses? Me diste un ultimátum, después demostraste que si te hubiera elegido a ti, si me hubiera tirado de boca al vacío, al final me habrías roto el corazón. 

» Todos elegís siempre a Serena. ¡Todos! Confié en ti, te di mi corazón, ¿y qué hiciste? Lo mismo que el resto en cuanto las cosas se fueron de control, ¡prácticamente me lanzaste a los brazos de Chuck! Te elegí a ti, maldita sea. Nadie pensó en mí, como si estar contigo fuera un capricho pasajero, como si mis sentimientos no importaran… Me hacías sentir especial, una igual… Hice bien, supongo, al volver con Chuck. Somos almas gemelas, o eso pensáis todos. Él al menos me pone primero al final.

Daba igual el tiempo que costara, Chuck siempre volvería a ella. 

París había sido duro. Que Dan no respondiera a sus correos, que Georgina contestara al teléfono había sido duro. Casi lapidario. Todo había sido demasiado excepto cuando estuvo con Chuck, ahí el mundo dejó de importar, porque abandonar a Dan, su futuro juntos, había tenido sentido al fin; no le había dejado por nada, no le había dado la espalda a sus sentimientos, a lo bien que se sentía a su lado, por nada. Chuck estaba ahí. Chuck la necesitaba. Chuck nunca la abandonaría para siempre. 

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí rompiéndose el corazón una y otra y otra vez?

Ir con Dan al cotillón se había sentido como llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, quitarse el maquillaje, deshacerse del sujetador y tumbarse en la cama con un plato de macarones, una copa de vino y las películas de Audrey Hepburn reproduciéndose de fondo. Se había sentido bien, tan bien que ni siquiera se había parado a analizarlo y eso ahora la estaba matando. 

Era Dan, siempre había sido Dan. 

Ella ahogó un sollozo, se aferró al pomo con tanta fuerza que hasta dejó de sentir. 

—Te odio —musitó. 

Dan Humphrey le había puesto los cuernos con Serena.

Dan Humphrey se había marchado a Italia con Georgina Sparks. 

Dan Humphrey le había prometido que la amaba incondicionalmente (a ella, solo a ella, a la chica de las diademas de cristal), justo después de decirle que era una mujer extraordinaria, que era Blair Waldorf y que eso lo significaba todo. Ella se lo había creído como una estúpida, se había aferrado a las noches en Brooklyn con uñas y dientes, a las sonrisas compartidas y a las guerras de cosquillas en el desayuno. Se había aferrado a él y después, gracias a Dios, lo había abandonado por Chuck. 

¿Y si lo hubiera elegido a él? Ese vídeo la habría destruido sin remedio. 

Dio un paso vacilante, otro y otro. Tanteó la pared hasta que se topó con el interruptor. Era hora de decir adiós. En un principio, la luz la cegó, así como las lágrimas que no había querido derramas. Después, cuando consiguió acostumbrarse, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Dan no estaba allí. Nunca había estado allí. Pero, de nuevo, ¿eso importaba? Había ido allí a echarlo de su casa, a abrirse en canal para demostrar un punto (¿cuál? ya no estaba segura) y lo único que había conseguido fue reconocer que tenía el corazón roto, que estaba enamorada perdidamente de Dan Humphrey. 

Ella sonrió, se obligó a hacerlo. 

Había cerrado un capítulo de su vida.

—No, un libro. He cerrado un libro y ahora voy a deshacerme de él. 

Blair Waldorf renacería de sus cenizas, como siempre hacía. Más tarde, mucho más tarde, años quizás, varias vidas incluso, Blair se escondería en su antigua habitación, se desharía de su disfraz y recuperaría una caja de debajo de la cama, allí encontraría una camiseta que compró en el aeropuerto, un billete de avión que nunca usó, una corona de cristal, algunas entradas de la filmoteca y un fajo de cartas amarillentas. Recuerdos de otra vida, de una que rozó con la yema de los dedos y que le arrebataron de un guantazo. Sería solo en esos momentos, cuando nadie pudiera verla, cuando se permitiría ser ella misma otra vez, memorizar cada línea, repasar cada fotografía y romperse en infinitos pedazos. 

Ella había elegido. Él también.

Y no se habían elegido. Fueron demasiado cobardes. Fue demasiado. 

  
_**fin** _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> holi, he vuelto. 
> 
> probablemente aparezca de nuevo con otra historia corta venas o con un final alternativo porque me niego a aceptar otra cosa. dan y blair era una de las relaciones más sanas de la serie hasta que los guionistas llegaron para joderlo todo. osú.
> 
> hasta luego, ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
